


Popsicles

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Everyone wants something to suck on.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NilNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilNova/gifts).



> "Request: If you could do just a post-KH2 drabble for me of SoraRiku or the whole Trio I'd be very happies. - nil_nova"
> 
> May 6, 2006.

Sora couldn't help smiling, knowing exactly what Kairi was doing as she playfully trailed her tongue over the purple popsicle she'd snatched away from Riku. And watching her, Sora paused with his own popsicle - orange - half in his mouth, ignoring a sticky drop as it slid onto his hand.

Riku was watching her, too. And the look on his face said nothing of trying to get his dessert away from her.

Which was why Sora shoved his own popsicle into Riku's hand and grabbed at Riku's pants, not at all surprised to find Riku already half-hard.

Kairi frowned, biting at the tip of her own popsicle before slipping around to the other side of the boys to get a better view.

Sora smiled as best he could for having Riku's erection in his mouth. Not that he didn't mind sharing with Kairi - they were all friends, after all. There were no boundaries between them. This was a just a point in his column, was all.

And damn, if Kairi wanted something to suck on, she could have done the exact same thing.


End file.
